Kratos
Eu sou o deus da guerra! " :- Kratos Kratos (クレイトス''Kureitosu'' ) é o protagonista do God of War franquia. Ele é o filho de Zeus e Calisto. Kratos era um general espartano e servo de Ares (assim comoAstaroth foi na série Alma), e Kratos depois se rebelou contra seu mestre e destruí-lo usando a Caixa de Pandora. Após matar Ares, ele se tornou o novo Deus da Guerra. O que está em sua alma é a vingança .right Conteúdo [ hide ]#Aparência #História ##The Gauntlet #Armas #Cotações #Etapa #Critical Finish #Estilo de luta #Trivialidades #Etimologia #Galeria #Ligações externas Aspecto Editar Kratos aparece como um homem de impressionante estatura muscular com uma grande tatuagem vermelha no lado esquerdo de seu corpo, golden-olhos de âmbar e um cavanhaque preto. Seu fantasma branco textura é o resultado de um oráculo incorporar as cinzas de sua esposa e filho em sua pele, tanto de quem ele havia se matado. Seu traje é composto por luvas vermelhas dedos e botas toeless, tanto que são banhados a ouro e usa um pano vermelho esfarrapado com manchas amarelas. História Editar Em uma biblioteca subterrânea triste, um homem procurou descobrir textos proibidos que conceder-lhe o poder. Este homem era um sobrevivente de Fygul Cestemus , um culto religioso, que tinha sido recentemente empurrado para a beira da destruição total pelo golem conhecido como Astaroth. Ao invés de unir, os sobreviventes se voltaram contra o outro, cada um buscando a ganhar maior autoridade sobre os remanescentes do culto. Este homem desejava o poder para se vingar do gigante rebelar e depois reconstruir a organização sob sua autoridade, seu status de poder estar acima de todos os outros. Ele finalmente me deparei com um texto antigo, que detinha informações para realizar um ritual que se dizia chamar um deus antigo conhecido como Kratos. De acordo com lendas, na batalha para a Grécia, Kratos tinha assumido a posição de 'God of War' Ares. Usando um pedaço de Soul Edge , o homem conseguiu realizar a cerimônia e abriu um portal dimensional.Kratos apareceu e com os Blades of Chaos, recompensou este homem que o chamou com a morte. Desde o ambiente e as ferramentas que o homem tinha vindo a utilizar, Kratos percebeu que ele não está mais na sua época. O fragmento de Soul Edge, entrou em cena a loucura do homem já falecido, sussurrou para Kratos. "Para conceder o seu desejo, oferecem muitas almas para mim. Com seu poder ele vai ser fácil ..." Kratos facilmente supera a tentativa do caco para escravizá-lo e vistas visões de Soul Edge ea espada espírito Soul Calibur . Kratos percebe que o poder criado pelo conflito dessas duas espadas será capaz de mandá-lo de volta ao seu próprio tempo. Saindo da biblioteca, ele via o que parecia ser estrelas cadentes indo em direção ao oeste. Percebendo que eles são cacos Soul Edge, ele decide segui-los ... Por razões desconhecidas, perfil original de Kratos nunca foi oficialmente traduzido para o Inglês. Em vez disso o seu perfil no site oficial Inglês de Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny afirma: Kratos, o protagonista do Deus popular da série Guerra, está em uma missão de vingança. Ordenada para assassinar Ares , Kratos só concorda em fazê-lo, a fim de libertar-se dos pesadelos de seus atos passados. O anti-deus grego Kratos combina seu estilo de luta animalesco e brutal com as suas armas distintas, as "Blades of Chaos" (um par de espadas ligados a armas de Kratos com as cadeias de fogo de Hades) para um estilo de combate fluido que é um adversário de pior pesadelo. Uma vez anexado as cadeias permanecer assim, acorrentado e queimou a carne, uma parte do corpo do portador e um lembrete permanente da promessa de Kratos, em troca é poder supremo. Kratos é a verdadeira definição de um anti-herói, muitas vezes tomando decisões imorais para continuar a sua meta (sacrificando humanos desprotegidos, por exemplo). Uma vez que um capitão do exército espartano, Kratos só estava interessado em roubar o seu poder adversários para seu próprio ganho, suas táticas eram brutais, mas eficaz. Desejo de Kratos para a conquista não conhecia limites. Um dia, os bárbaros ao leste superaram os homens de Kratos, os espartanos enfrentou um massacre, mas Kratos de repente gritou: "Ares, destruir meus inimigos e minha vida é o seu!" Mais tarde, como um servo do Deus da Guerra Ares, Kratos acaba sendo enganado por seu mestre para matar sua própria família em um templo de Athena. Um oráculo, em seguida, colocou uma maldição para que todos se conhecem para a besta que ele havia se tornado: a sua pele pálida branco com as cinzas de sua falecida esposa e filho, "The Ghost of Sparta" havia nascido. Inferno dobrado em vingança, Kratos tinha se prometido como um campeão para os deuses do Olimpo e foi enviado para resgatar Atenas do poderoso Império Persa, depois que Hélio, o deus grego do Sol, foi arrancado do céu e assim por Morpheus, o deus dos sonhos, desperta para um mundo onde ele e só ele exercia o poder. O poder de Morpheus ainda afetado Kratos quando ouviu uma melodia assombrosa, mas quando ele ouviu isso, ele reconheceu como a canção de sua filha: Calliope. Quando Kratos chegou em um templo na cidade de Marathon, ele estava de pé sobre o Sun Chariot de Helios, a própria carruagem que os cavalos de fogo puxado por todo o céu a cada dia. Kratos mais tarde soube que o Titã Atlas foi libertado das profundezas do Tártaro e tomou Helios do céu. Como ele libertou os outros cavalos com a ajuda de Eos, deusa da aurora e irmã de Hélios, os animais atravessaram para o Submundo. O primeiro desafio de Hades Kratos teve que enfrentar era o barqueiro Caronte e depois era a pessoa por trás de toda a trama: Perséfone, esposa de Hades e deusa da morte. Perséfone alegou que os deuses traído e queria todos os outros para compartilhar a dor que ela sentia, mas ela foi morta pelas mãos de Kratos. Quanto ao seu assecla, o poderoso Atlas foi deixado acorrentado no topo do pilar que Perséfone queria destruída. Atlas era permanecer lá para sempre amaldiçoado para manter o mundo em seus ombros. O destino do Atlas foi selado ea deusa Perséfone não existia mais. Como o Sol Chariot subiu mais alto no céu eo brilho de Helios brilhou sobre a humanidade, Morpheus recuou para as sombras. No entanto, o pedágio terrível de suas batalhas tinha pego com ele como Kratos caiu do Chariot aos penhascos com vista para o Mar Egeu. Mais tarde, Kratos foi enviado por Athena para resgatar Atenas, mais uma vez, mas desta vez a partir dos asseclas do seu antigo mestre. Ao saber a fraqueza de um atleta olímpico, Kratos foi após a Caixa de Pandora, que foi encontrado através do deserto de almas perdidas dentro do Templo de Pandora, localizado na parte traseira de seu avô: Cronos o Titã.Surpreendentemente, Kratos foi o primeiro mortal a atingir a Caixa de Pandora, ele então finalmente retornou a Atenas usando seu poder para matar Ares e se tornou o próximo God of War. No entanto, quando Kratos abriu a Caixa lançou os males do Titanomaquia aos Deuses, infectá-los, alterá-los.Consumido pelo mal, medo, Zeus tentou destronar Kratos, mas até mesmo o rei do Olimpo não pode derrotar este lutador poderoso. Kratos ainda tentou matar Zeus, mas Athena se sacrificou para salvá-lo, ela então disse a Kratos que, assim como Zeus destronou seu pai Cronos, Kratos está destinado a fazer o mesmo. Concordando a servir os deuses, a fim de receber o perdão, Kratos mostra desprezo pela sua situação, apenas seguindo suas ordens para seu próprio benefício pessoal. The Gauntlet Editar Kratos tem um pequeno papel no capítulo 27 de The Gauntlet. Cassandra , Hilde e Dampierre continuam sua busca para os ingredientes que o pai de Hilde necessita para recuperar, não próxima eles devem encontrar é "Areia de outro mundo", mas são sem noção de como encontrar um outro mundo. Então Dampierre pensa em alguém que pode ajudá-los, verifica-se que éZasalamel . após os três derrotá-lo, eles arrastaram Zasalamel em "outro mundo", juntamente com eles, como eles encontram Kratos. O jogador tem que defender-se / se contra ataques de Kratos, como um Impact Guard , e atacá-lo quando ele está aberto para atacar. Enquanto isso está acontecendo, Dampierre conseguiu esgueirar-se um pouco da areia de um outro mundo para a manga da camisa e solicita a todos a se retirar. Pouco antes de chegar a Ivy , Cassandra quebra a quarta parede reclamando Kratos ser um convidado especial . Armas Editar *God of War 2 *Olímpico *Spartan Geral *Mortal *Titã *Final *Espartano *Ghost of Sparta *Blades of Athena <http://soulcalibur.wikia.com/wiki/Kratos?action=edit&section=5 *" Eu vou fazer você sofrer! " *" Você iria desafiar o Deus da Guerra? " *" Vá agora, e eu vou deixá-lo viver. " *" Ninguém vai ficar no meu caminho. " *" Você não pode fazer nada para me impedir. " *" Você não é um desafio para um Deus. " *" Olympus! Tremer diante de mim! " *" O seu destino foi selado. " *" Zeus! Você vai ser o próximo! " *" espartanos não sabem o significado de rendição. " *" Eis que o poder dos Deuses! " *" Eu sou o Deus da Guerra! " *" Afogado nas profundezas do Hades! " *" Cretino! " *" Hades ... aguarda a sua alma! " *" Para Sparta! " *" A ira de ... Olimpo! " *" Agora você ... sofrer! " *" Eu trago a sua morte. " *" Eu vou destruí-lo! " *" Basta! " *" sem valor! " *" Você não pode vencer! " *" Vá embora. " *" Agora morrer! " *" Isso acaba agora! " *" Esse é o seu melhor? " *" Tema-me! " *" Sai da minha frente! " *" Você é meu! " *" Conheça seu destino! " *" O seu fim ' '''começa! "' *"Para joelhos!" ' *' '''Nenhum deve me desafiar!' Estágio Editar Desafio dos Deuses Templo de Pandora construída apenas para apaziguar os deuses, aqui fica o testemunho de todos os guerreiros da Grécia que lutam até a morte para uma audiência com os deuses. Critical Finish Editar Rage of the Gods : Usando a Blade of Olympus, ele corta o seu adversário três vezes, salta sobre o adversário e apunhala-los com a espada, puxa a lâmina de novo e fatalmente atinge o adversário. Estilo de Luta Editar Kratos luta com um estilo de luta muito bárbaro semelhante à forma como ele luta na série God of War. Sua Movelist é composta de ataques de curto alcance, bem como ataques de longo alcance. A pluma de Prometeu é uma excelente combinação de curto a médio alcance, enquanto a raiva combinação Tártaro pode facilmente terra inimigos. Alguns dos curtas ataques à distância de Kratos, incluindo o Spartan Jab pode pegar inimigos desprevenidos, devido ao fato de que Kratos é um lutador lento. Ele tem muitos ataques que vão para o seu Ascent Spartan, especialmente a Ascensão olímpico que pode ajudar Kratos em combos ar. Kratos tem uma variedade de ataques Guarda Quebrando que podem permitir-lhe para danificar rapidamente adversários. Diferentemente da maioria dos personagens convidados que são considerados superior ou camada inferior, Kratos é considerado para ser um personagem mid-tier, sua gama excepcional (apenas rivalizado pelo Zasalamel e Kilik) mais do que compensa a sua velocidade de ataque lento. <http://soulcalibur.wikia.com/wiki/Kratos?action=edit&section=9 *Backstory e persona de Kratos é um pouco semelhante a Siegfried , os dois acidentalmente matou seus familiares, no caso de Kratos matou sua esposa Lysandra e filha Calliope , do lado de Siegfried ele matou seu pai Frederick , ambos buscam expiação por sua pecados passados. *Kratos perfil para Broken Destiny também é semelhante ao Keres ' bastidores. Ambos foram convocados por um membro Fygul Cestemus em busca de vingança, e ambos morreram aqueles que os convocados. *Sua Finish crítica é o mini-jogo em sua batalha com Ares em God of War . *Quando ele faz o seu Critical Finish, diz ele depois "Eis o poder dos deuses!" No entanto, se for feito em Sophitia, ele, ao contrário, dizer " Eu sou o Deus da Guerra! " *Este é o primeiro jogo de luta para caracterizar Kratos. Ele viria a aparecer nas versões PS3 e PS Vita de Mortal Kombat . Ele também aparece como um personagem jogável na plataforma jogo de luta do cruzamento PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale ao lado do companheiro lutador convidadoHeihachi e Dante . *Em vários dos ataques de Kratos, ele usa itens mágicos de Deus de jogos de guerra. Mostrado na jogabilidade foram Fúria de Poseidon, Atlas Quake, a Icarus Wings ea Blade of Olympus. *Kratos é o quarto personagem consola exclusiva na série Alma. Os três primeiros foram Ligação , do Spawn e Heihachi em Soulcalibur II . *Seu traje alternativo é o God of War Armadura de God of War II . *Nome de Kratos é o mesmo que o pai de Lloyd Irving , um outro personagem Almoço da Soulcalibur Legends . No entanto, os seus nomes são pronunciados de forma diferente. *Às vezes, em Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny , no início de uma partida, o locutor vai dizer: "Lute como o God of War". Ele provavelmente está se referindo a Ares, o deus grego da guerra. *Uma das linhas de pré-combate de Kratos é "Seu fim começa!". Esta é uma referência a um dos slogans promocionais para God of War II , "The End Begins". *Kratos é o único personagem em cuja alma se encontra uma emoção presente na alma de outro personagem ( Yoshimitsu , que também tem Vengeance em sua alma). Etimologia Editar Kratos significa "poder" ou "força" em grego. Na mitologia grega, Kratos é o filho de Pallas e Estige, ea personificação da força física. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Bonus